kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bernard Rease
Bernard Rease is a Mars Defense Forces officer, serving as Captain of the MDFN Heisenberg. Early Life Bernard Rease was born 9 January 2383, in the Mariner Valley on Mars, to Emilia and Vernon Rease. Bernard was most influenced in his younger years by his mother, as his father was often deployed on long patrols. Bernard was something of a child prodigy, graduating head of his class from the Mariner Academy for Young Minds at only 14. He immediately enrolled in the Defense Academy, again acheiving beyond any expectation. Bernard completed a six year study plan in only four, and was quickly sent to the fleet. MDFN/MC Training When Bernard enrolled at the Defense Academy, he intended to train as a marine officer, like his father. After completing his entry exams, however, the Academy staff advised that he should instead train as a Combat Vessel Command Officer. After several months of careful contemplation, during which he underwent rigorous combat training, Bernard decided to heed this advice. His previous marine training had already covered the basics of shipboard life, and so he was sent directly to specialist training classes. Bernard graduated head of his class, and head of his section, in 2402, after only four of the average six years spent at the academy. Mars Defense Service Following his graduation from the Mars Defense Forces Academy, Lieutenant Bernard Rease was attached to Light Cruiser Pasteur in the Third Fleet. Rease quickly earned the respect of his crew, and his superiors. After two relatively uneventful years aboard the Pasteur, fate handed Rease an opportunity most Martian officers never see. On a routine patrol near Ceres, the Pasteur was ambushed by a number of pirate corvettes and frigates. The initial strikes severely damaged the starboard hangar, and destroyed the navigation bridge. The loss of the bridge also resulted in the loss of all senior staff officers. The twenty year old Lieutenant Rease was thrust into command of a warship in battle. During the following two hours, the crew of the Pasteur, under Rease's direction, beat back two boarding attempts, and destroyed an estimated fourteen pirate vessels. In this moment, Rease became pure platinum in the eyes of the Admiralty. On the eve of his twenty-first birthday, Rease was appointed to the rank of Commander, and given command of the newest light cruiser in the Mars Defense Fleet, the Heisenberg. Rease was catapulted to stardom in the eyes of MDFN personnel, as an officer is typically fifty or more years of age before receiving command of a light cruiser type vessel. As of 2415, the Heisenberg has participated in 20 system-wide patrols, 112 counter-piracy missions, and 43 operations against establised pirate facilities beyond the belt. Third Extrasolar War Rease's entry into the Third War was not bathed in fire, but it did have substantial reverberations throughout the galaxy. The Heisenberg was selected to transport the Administrator to the Luna colonial facility, Essex Base, to participate in the 2415 negotiations with the Helghast Empire, which would come to result in the Mars Accord. Following the events at Essex, Heisenberg resumed Domain space patrol operations. During the course of this patrol, Heisenberg managed to locate the cloaked vessel known as "The Veil," while it was pursuing a reported criminal vessel. Following an Accord Sanctioned Health and Wellness Inspection, Commander Rease learned, through a deliberately unlocked interface, of Corde's mission to end the war. Knowing that this constituted desertion from the Empire, Rease offered unique assistance; MDFN Heisenberg would function as a mission support platform, facilitating long duration cruises, heavy ordnance support, and acting as a mobile base for The Veil. Rease would ensure that the Empire remained unaware of Corde's location, and in return, would have the power to limit certain actions that could be considered too extreme. Post-war Rease Following the cessation of hostilities in 2416, Rease was hailed as a hero in the Domain. The Heisenberg and her task group rallied the surviving vessels of the belligerent nations, and led the rescue and recovery effort. Rease further solidified his position by publicly condemning the actions directly resulting in the Dark Dawn. The already loved Captain was granted an Admiralty, and assigned to the Third fleet pending a new command. During his hiatus from the field, he married his long-time friend and companion, Jackelyn McKenna. In 2420, Rease was given command of MDFN Arbiter, the first Dreadnought in the Galaxy. As the flag officer of the MDFN Third Fleet, Rease continues to honor his family legacy for greatness. Personality and Traits Bernard was always more driven than his peers. From an early age, he would sacrifice more frivilous friendships to better persue his studies. This often lead Bernard to be viewed, and treated, as a bit of an outcast. This also showed in his academic achievements, placing well ahead of his classmates. On a whim, his parents subject him to an IQ test, and were utterly amazed; Bernard rated a 285, well above the Mars average 220. As he aged, and became more focused on his future, Bernard began developing friendships with those he felt would be good fits for his personality, and who shared his views, a trait he still holds to this day. Through his Academy years, Bernard held close to a select group of friends, many of whom would come to serve alongside himm aboard MDFN Heisenberg. His solid resolve and realistic view on life have been defining factors in his Navy career. These same traits stood the test of a fighter crash, which cost Bernard an arm, and very nearly his life, in 2410. Military Augmentations and Specialist Qualifications Bernard has a number of military augs, ranging from the low profile to major external prostheses. Most are due to his specialisation as a Command Officer, save one, as a result of his 2410 Fighter crash. *Mars Maximum Potential corp. NeurAug Tactical Mk.X Strategy Enhancement Module, Internal brain mod *MMP Corp. NeurAug Tactical Mk.X Critical Thinking Module, Internal brain mod *Domain Defense Labs LSR-55 Warship Interface Module, Internal brain mod *DDL JDV-128 Flight Control Interface/HUD Overlay Module, Internal brain mod *Domain Combat Enhancement Centers ICM-91 Infantry Armor Interface, Internal brain mod *DCEC ICM-95/B Infantry Weapons Control Interface, Internal brain mod *DCEC ICM-99/k Shipboard Defense Command Module, internal brain mod *Domain BioMedical Labs, Olympus Mons, CyberProsthesis Section CAM-81/L, Left Arm prosthetic *DBML, OM, Hazardous Environment Survival Section FS-67 Blood Filtration Unit, Internal vascular mods (x3) *DBML, OM, HESS FS-68 Atmospheric Filtration Unit, Internal lung mods (x2) Beyond his augs, Bernard has undergone intensive specialisation training: *Mars Defense Forces Academy, Advanced Infantry Weapons Course - Rifle, Expert Marksman *MDFA, AIWC - Shotguns, Expert *MDFA, AIWC - Large caliber sidearms, Expert Pistol *MDFA, Infantry Powered Personal Armor Course, Qualified Class 1 *MDFA, Shipboard Close Quarters Battle course, Defensive Actions, Class 1 *MDFA, SCQBC, Boarding Actions, Class 1 *MDFA, Starship Operations, Weapons Systems course, abbreviated *MDFA, SO, Engineering Systems course, abbr. *MDFA, SO, Sensors and Operations Specialist Systems course, abbr. *MDFA, SO, Helm and Navigation Course, abbr. *MDFA, SO, Dynamics of Warship Command, 2-year Detail Course *MDFA, SO, Dynamics of Warship Combat, 2-year Detail Course *MDFA, Infantry Advanced Training School, Combat Life Saver Course, Class 1 Category:Wolfpack Category:Mars